Top 10 worst game consoles ever
#10 Ouya this console's controller makes games hard to play,the controller is to small,the triggers are horrible,and the sides come off to put batteries in. the sides aren't even screwed on,so they could fall off during game play. not that you want to play games on here,an IPHONE lags less than this thing,this console really impresses my with it's 2 good games #9 Atari 5200 this console was so bad,It caused the video game crash. this console is almost as big as the Phillips CDI the avgn got. this console is known for having controllers that aren't just bad,but they're known for breaking down. also,most of the games on here are just remakes of Atari 2600 games. #8:Gameboy Pocket welp,time to get ready for controversy. the reason the GBP is on here is because it's almost the exact same as the original GB,it has the same hardware,the same screen,and with a name like "Gameboy Pocket" you'd think this one could fit in you're pocket and the original Gameboy couldn't,well,you'd be wrong,they both do. it doesn't help that this can play original GB games #7 Playstation Move yes,I know this one is basically an add-on,but watch mojo put the Sega CD and 32x on their list. there's not much to say about this one except the fact that the controllers are horrible #6:Gameboy Micro I know I got controversy for putting the GBP on this list,but I know I won't for putting the micro on this list. to start,this is the handheld that hurt most hands,which is saying something for a console that came out after the DS. the only accessories that were made for this thing were face plates,using google images. also am I the only one that thinks it's weird that the start and select buttons are on the bottom,this is also the only GB that can't play original GB games. #5:wireless even If I wanted to show photos,I couldn't for this one,like,WHY did you just call this thing wireless,I don't want to talk about this one,so If you want to know what this thing is,search "the worst console ever 3" on youtube #4 wireless air 60 why air is in the name is beyond me,this is a kinect rip-off and if you want to win most of the games,just stick a fan in front of the camera #3 Philips CDI this is the console most people saw coming,to start,the 4 controllers for this thing are mostly bad. also,this thing is way to expensive,just so you know how bad this thing is,this console is home to those 3 bad Zelda games,and hotel Mario #2 Virtual Boy another Nintendo console I won't get controversy for. this console only had 22 games released for it,14 were released in the US. the biggest problem about this console is revealed on the back,this thing can cause headaches and,are you ready for this? seizures. YEAH IMAGINE A CONSOLE THAT LITERALLY HURTS TO PLAY Honorable Mentions the nuon- the steam machine- Tiger electronic games- Sega CD and 32x- 3DO- Kinect- Intellivision & colecovision- gamecom- amstrad GX4000- LJN video art #1 R-Zone this is a rip-off of the virtual boy by tiger electronics. first of all,as soon as you turn on the console,your eye's start hurting instantly,the games are bad,and the hardware is horrible. not to mention you need to close one eye to play this thing